Sam's Secret
by FunWriter1
Summary: Chapter 6 is up: It's obvious Sam doesn't have knowledge about the Whitehouse... Will his true purpose in the Whitehouse be revealed during a major crisis?
1. Default Chapter

The West Wing Secrets  
  
Sam Seabourne sat in the limousine twiddling the thick A4 sized envelope in his hand. For the past week he had been running errands back and forth between the Whitehouse and Pentagon. Between President Bartlett and the Secretary of Defence. This was usually not the kind of work that Sam was called upon to do. He smiled as he thought of being the good little soldier.  
  
The limousine pulled away from the Pentagon slowly as it became stuck in traffic. Now the envelope lay beside him. Without warning Sam's cell phone broke the silence and brought him back from reality. He waited for three rings before answering it.  
  
"Hello." Sam said.  
  
Leo the Chief of Staff was on the other end sounding impatient, "Sam. We do have a press release to prepare CJ for. When you coming in."?  
  
The Pentagon trips were ordered to be secret. This wasn't what Sam wanted, but orders were orders. Only the people in charge had changed. For three years he had managed to avoid being at the Pentagon and suddenly he was there almost everyday and the others knew he was hiding something.  
  
"I won't be long Leo." Sam said in a straight tone, "I'm going to have to see Bartlett as soon as I get in though."  
  
"Sam you don't have time for that. And plus the President's busy right now." Leo tried to make it sound like an order.  
  
"Leo. Bartlett, I mean the President is expecting me." Sam's tone changed. Disobeying someone was not his forte. But for now his orders were coming from outside the Whitehouse.  
  
"Alright. Make sure though you get to the press room ASAP." Leo said and the phone just cut out.  
  
  
  
Leo was just outside of the pressroom taking a break and sipping his coffee. He kept an eye on CJ's form as she answered the mock questions from Toby and Josh. He placed the coffee on the table when he saw Sam briskly walk pass.  
  
"Sam!" Leo said struggling to keep pace with him, "Sam. The President's in a meeting and I don't have you in his diary."  
  
Sam didn't break pace, "Leo. Trust me, he's expecting me."  
  
Charlie was typing some records into the computer when Leo and Sam walked by, "I'll let him know you are coming in." He said as he stood up.  
  
"No need." Sam said, motioning for Charlie to sit back down.  
  
Sam and Leo entered the Oval Office quickly after one another. President Bartlett stood up from the chair behind the oak desk, "Leo you can leave now." He said sounding a little annoyed.  
  
"Sir, I thought you had a meeting." Leo looked around the Oval. There was only the President, Sam and himself in the Oval, "So I thought since Sam wasn't pencilled in-"  
  
"Thank you Leo. That'd be all." President Bartlett interrupted Leo, "Sam is here on my request."  
  
Leo paused for a second before looking at Sam and then leaving. He knew something was being kept from him, and wished there was someway he could find out. He shook his head as he approached Miss Limingham, "I wander what's that all about." Leo thought out aloud in a vein hope that the Secretary knew something.  
  
"It's secret I guess Leo." She said in reply, "Everyone's allowed to have a secret. Remember yours?"  
  
"But everyone in the Whitehouse knows mine." Leo said.  
  
"Well you didn't do a good job at keeping your secret then." Miss Limingham said with a dry smile.  
  
"Thanks. You know the right thing to say."  
  
"Here have a cookie." Miss Limingham said as she opened the lid on the jar of cookies sitting on her table.  
  
"Thanks." Leo reluctantly took one and left for the pressroom through the office area.  
  
  
  
Bartlett waited awhile before looking back at Sam who now had one hand on the oak desk resting on the yellow envelope. The President sat back down on his black chair and motioned for Sam to show the contents.  
  
"Well you see here Sir." Sam said, "This shows several mobile Surface to Air Missile units and Surface to Surface sites. Most of them are or were pointed toward Iran and Israel."  
  
Bartlett studied the satellite photographs of desert areas where missile sites were situated. Then looked up at Sam. He almost seemed surrounded by an aura of confidence that seem to disappear when he's in his Deputy Whitehouse Communications officer or even the speechwriter.  
  
"Apparently what 'they' the group responsible for this wants to negotiate with the US for Arms." Sam continued, "And Mister President Sir. We don't want another Contras affair on our hands."  
  
"Sam. Is there anyway else through this?" Bartlett asked.  
  
"Sir, we want to exhaust all possibilities on this instead of handing them what they want."  
  
"I need you to work with the Pentagon with this." Bartlett said, "We'll say you're going on holidays or something."  
  
Sam nodded. The thought of lying to his friends about this, especially to Leo, was disheartening and concerning. But it had to be done. Bartlett called for Miss Limingham to send the senior staffers in. The look on Sam's face showed that he'd rather be on his way now rather than do this.  
  
"Where would you like to go Sam?" Bartlett asked with a smile.  
  
"Indonesia." Sam answered, "I've always wanted to visit there."  
  
The President and Sam stood in silence as Sam put the yellow envelope into a bag, so that those who shouldn't see it wouldn't discover it. Due to the curiosity surrounding the 'secretive' meeting between the President and Sam, the senior staffers were pretty quick to enter the Oval with Leo in the lead.  
  
"Alright guys." Bartlett said, "Sam's about to leave for Indonesia for vacation."  
  
"Well have a great time Sam." Josh said, "Bring us back good photos."  
  
The rest said their goodbyes and wished him a good trip. Bartlett noticed the look on Leo's face that knew there was more to this than going on a holiday. After the others left, Leo was asked to stay back so the President could have a few words to him.  
  
  
  
Next episode: With Sam leaving for whiles how will the others reacts without him? What is Bartlett going to discuss with Leo? And where exactly does Sam fit in with all this?  
  
Tune in next episode. 


	2. Sam's Secret pt2

West Wing Secrets pt 2  
  
Corrections: - Mrs Limingham's name has been changed to Mrs Landingham  
  
  
  
Silence surrounded the President and his Chief of Staff for a while. Neither of them moved from where they were standing. Leo was the first one to speak, he moved closer to the desk, closer to Bartlett. He often acted like a shark smelling blood when he knew something of importance was being kept from him. And it was simple to tell that something huge was happening.  
  
"Sam going on holidays?" Leo asked, with his tone slightly raised, "Come on."  
  
"And why is that so hard to believe Leo." Bartlett said, "Sam needed some time off."  
  
"Come on sir. If Sam was going on holidays Mallory would have told me or Mal would have gone with him."  
  
"He needed time alone." Bartlett sat down on his chair.  
  
"Meetings alone with him. At times he's not even pencilled to my diary." Leo said, "And he's been slack during his work lately. And frankly Toby is getting sick of covering for him."  
  
Of course Toby hadn't said anything to him. He was using it as an excuse to find out more. The President wasn't going to bite; Leo knew he was smarter than that.  
  
"Don't worry about Toby. I'm bringing in a speechwriter to cover for him." Bartlett said, "And now Leo. There's something I need you to do for me. I'm asking you this as the President of The United States Leo. I want to keep everybody busier than they've ever been."  
  
Leo almost stood to attention cause he knew that there were no answers to be had at this time, "Yes Mister President."  
  
Again Bartlett found himself alone in the Oval. At times he felt that the Oval Office was a lonely place for one man to be in.  
  
  
  
Leo entered Toby's office that was busy on the computer working on a Presidential address about school funding. Leo waited for Toby to look up before speaking.  
  
"The President is bringing over a temporary speechwriter so you won't be too snowed under." Leo said.  
  
Toby closed his laptop, "I'm right, I can handle things while Sam is away."  
  
"Maybe you can." Leo said, "But the President is doing it anyway."  
  
Toby nodded and clicked his pen before opening up the laptop. Leo left his office to go back to his. On his way Donna meets him up and she walked beside him trying to get his attention.  
  
"Where is Sam going Leo?" Donna asked.  
  
"Sam is going to Bali Donna. I spoke to him just before he left. That's his main stopover."  
  
"Don't tell me you believe that. He never said anything about going on vacation." Donna said.  
  
"He's going to Bali Donna." Leo replied.  
  
  
  
Ted walked into Toby's office and was welcomed by a friendly yet cautious greeting from the older man. He adjusted his jacket before extending his hand to shake Toby's.  
  
"Hello Mister Zeigler. I'm Ted Richards. I'm here to help with the speechwriting with you." Ted's tone and body language came out as him not being that experienced in his job and quite unsure about himself.  
  
"Welcome aboard Mister Richards." Toby said.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The pair of them talked a bit more before returning to work on a speech. Toby had already finished the school address, but he wanted to touch it up to make sure it was as good as it could be. Ted nodded attentively as Toby explained exactly what needed to be said.  
  
  
  
Down one of the corridors of the Pentagon Sam was talking with Admiral Fitzwallace. They waited for a couple of people to walk by before resuming their conversation.  
  
"I don't agree with sending you with the UN inspectors." Fitzwallace said, "And I don't like the thought of exchanging speechwriters either."  
  
"Admiral." Sam said, "Exchanging speechwriters was the best way to communicate with the Whitehouse. And as for me joining the inspectors it's not what I'd like but it's the only way."  
  
Fitzwallace nods slowly, "It's good to have you back on board anyway. It's been along time Sam."  
  
"Yes Admiral it has." Sam said, "Let's just hope we can sought out this thing so we don't have to do the Contras deal."  
  
"That would be the easy way though. But not right in the long run." Fitzwallace said, "Welcome back to the Pentagon."  
  
"Thank you Admiral."  
  
  
  
Danny met up with CJ just before she entered the corridor outside the pressroom. She didn't look too happy about it since her work seemed to be piling up a lot lately.  
  
"This will only take a second CJ." Danny said, "So, I haven't seen Sam anywhere around the Whitehouse the last week."  
  
"He's on vacation Danny." CJ replied. She couldn't see the reason why Danny was interested.  
  
"That's what I heard. But my source at the Pentagon had seen him around near the Pentagon." Danny said, "The Pentagon is a long way from Indonesia don't you think?"  
  
"Danny." CJ said, "If you don't mind I have a lot of work piling up. Sam's probably just was visiting a friend before he leaves."  
  
"CJ. What's going on?" Danny said.  
  
"Danny I can't tell you even if there was something going on." CJ said, "Now can you please leave me alone.  
  
"CJ I'm going to find out what's going on."  
  
"You do that Danny. In fact I dare you to." CJ challenged before disappearing down the corridor and left Danny smiling.  
  
Danny noticed Toby walking by, "Hey Toby. So what's going on?"  
  
Toby didn't stop, "Can't talk with you Danny. Too busy right now."  
  
"Is everyone so busy?" Danny asked.  
  
"Yes Danny."  
  
  
  
Sam went through a tough security check before boarding the plane bound for a minor airport to Iraq. He had no papers with him, since they were sent to an Inspector contact in Baghdad. He frowned at the thought of his itinerary straight from Baghdad he had to drive by a bus to Ar Rutbah with the Inspectors then sneak into Southern Syria with some people in the village. Sam's heart fluttered with the thought about having to trust his life possibly with strangers. When he got there, he'd find out what's can be done with the Missile sites.  
  
To take his mind off things, Sam started preparing for the speech to be faxed over to the Defence Secretary for when he arrives in Ar Rutbah.  
  
  
  
Next episode: Can Sam make it into Syria? And how can he communicate with the President about the mission? Danny's snooping may cost him his job. 


	3. Sam's Dash

West Wing: -- Sam's Secret pt 3  
  
  
  
Danny walked into CJ's office. The smell of a story surrounding Sam had tickled his senses. CJ finished filing before turning around to acknowledge Danny, her lips curled slightly downwards in an impatient frown.  
  
"So still nothing about Sam huh?" Danny asked, "There is something funny going on here and I'll find out what it is."  
  
"Give it a rest Danny. Can't a guy take a holiday without having the press breathing down our necks."  
  
Before Danny could reply, Josh and Leo joined them in CJ's office. She was happy to have someone there so that Danny would stop questioning her about Sam.  
  
"CJ the President wants to see us in the Oval Office right away." Leo said.  
  
CJ and Leo left the office but Danny managed to block Josh from leaving with the others. He knew that it would be easier to pump Josh for some information. After all it had been easy to do that the couple of times that Josh had taken control over the Pressroom.  
  
"So what's with the sudden holiday for Sam." Danny decided to start off easy.  
  
"I can't answer that Danny." Josh said, "No comment. Now excuse me I have to see the President."  
  
  
  
It had been two and a half weeks since Sam's sudden leave of absence. And had yet to hear a word from him. Toby joined Josh, Leo and CJ in the hallway leading into the Oval Office. Neither of them knew the reason for this summoning and with their work seemingly piling up each day they were not entirely sure that this would have been necessary.  
  
"Thanks for coming." Bartlett said from the couch he was sitting on he stood up, "We've received our first card from Sam."  
  
Everyone waited in anticipation as Bartlett put on his glasses before reading.  
  
"Hello to everyone. I hope this finds you well. I am having a great time in Bali. You'd never believe how good the Nightspots here are. I'll write again soon. PS: Leo kiss Mallory for me." Bartlett read on, "The scenic views make a huge difference from Washington. Have fun you lot and I'll write soon."  
  
Leo smiled. Bartlett thought that the Postcard would take their minds of Sam for the time being. So far everything was working well for the Project and only a select few knew about the operation.   
  
Sam was still bothered by the desert heat. He checked his watch again and he looked down the road as his Border ride was due any minute. There were three marines with him that had successfully posed as part of the weapons inspector team. The thought of this still made his stomach turn, it was hard to figure out how this was going to work out. The Iraq agreement of having some unsupervised inspections made it seem easy. A truck pulled up to one of the quiet streets of Ar Rutbah.  
  
"How far can a zebra run?" The driver said giving the identification code.  
  
"Depends on how fast a zebra can run in the desert." Sam said.  
  
The man reached over the passenger seat and unlocked the door, "Get in." Sam obeyed without thinking twice, "You realise how dangerous this is for me."  
  
Sam nodded, "And you're doing a great service."  
  
The three marines stepped into the back. To avoid suspicion the truck pulled away slowly till the outskirts of town. Then the driver put his foot on the accelerator. Many times Sam checked the passenger side mirror to see if any vehicles following He still couldn't relax even though there was nothing behind them.  
  
With the vast featureless desert landscape it almost seemed like they weren't moving that fast at all. But the speedometer pointed to well into the red. The ride felt rough and they were constantly.  
  
  
  
Danny sat in CJ's office. He knew that her break would be ending soon and with Josh's response to his question about Sam he wanted to seek CJ's reaction to it. The desk in the office was cluttered with papers and folders. This made him almost feel sorry for her and it was obvious that to Danny that the workload had increased and in his notebook he had jotted that the main staff was being worked harder, maybe to get their mind occupied. Danny's leg hit the table leg as he moved and some of the papers on the desk slid off the table and landed messily on the floor.  
  
"What are you doing?" Came a familiar impatient voice.  
  
CJ walked in on Danny who was on the floor tidying up the papers and placing them on the desk.  
  
"Oh CJ. I accidentally knocked off the papers on your desk."  
  
"Danny, tell me you weren't snooping." CJ looked cross.  
  
"I wasn't CJ, I wouldn't do that." Danny replied flatly, "Anyway I've come for a reason. Josh, when I asked him about Sam's holiday he said he couldn't comment."  
  
CJ cringed at the thought of Josh near a reporter, "Well we've been teaching Josh on how to handle reporters. He's still learning. Now what'll it take to get you off our backs?"  
  
"A date with me CJ and I'll do anything you ask." Danny smiled.  
  
CJ rolled her eyes, "Danny I'm not that desperate." She said.  
  
"I think you are." Danny said.  
  
"Get out of my office Danny."  
  
  
  
Bartlett crawled out of his bed slowly as to not disturb his wife Abigail. That was to no avail, she was disturbed as soon as he moved. Abigail sat on the edge of the bed still wrapped in the blanket.  
  
"Honey what's wrong?" She said. It was always obvious to her when something was bothering him. She took an educated guess, "Is it Sam?" Jed's silence answered the question for her, "Don't look surprised. What's going on?"  
  
"Sam's been sent away and I don't know if he's ok or not." Bartlett said.  
  
"And the others don't know?" Abigail observed, "You can trust them Jed."  
  
"It's not that. Or maybe it is. But the less people to know the better."  
  
"My God." Abigail said smiling, "You really care for him don't you?"  
  
Bartlett stretched before going back to bed and held her tightly, "He's like the son I never had. And now when I think about it, I may have made the wrong decision."  
  
Abigail hugged him back and kissed him on the neck, "I'm sure you did the right thing honey. I'm positive you did."  
  
  
  
Sam and his team had just crossed the borders. Fortunately a small border patrol had been occupied with group of natives who were causing a disturbance with some sought of demonstration over something. He guessed that perhaps the hard part of the journey was over.  
  
At Tanf was their next destination, it was there that Sam would call the person who he had all his prepared speeches for the Pentagon. Then from At Tanf they were to drive south almost parallel with the Syria, Jordan borders. That also seemed almost dangerous but it was the easiest route for them to take.  
  
  
  
The Secretary of Defence pulled the speech out from a fax machine before entering the Pentagon pressroom. First he scanned it, memorising key points. He walked to the end of the podium just in front of the Pentagon picture on the back curtain. A few camera flashes went off before he had a chance to begin.  
  
"Ladies and Gentleman of the press core. I first of would like to thank you for showing up to this hastily prepared report." He cleared his throat, "If you can just bare with me please. There are times in every administration when they have to stick their best foot forward and other times they just have to rush head on. Trying to prevent terrorism is not an easy matter the road is rough. But the goal in the end must be reached and in the end it will be reached. On the road to this goal are others that must be reached. Some have and some haven't, we've already reached one of those goals by putting our best foot forward and shown that we will not stand down. The main goal even at a distance is still the focus. People of America, you've seen the best and you've seen the worst. It's time for the best again. Thank you."  
  
The Secretary of Defence nodded and smiled as he left the Briefing room.  
  
  
  
Bartlett was watching the television in his private study as the Secretary of Defence read that report. He breathed with release and took another drink of water that report had told him that so far Sam was safe and where he was suppose to be. Bartlett switched off the television since lunch was almost upon him.  
  
Mrs Landingham noticed the smile on the President as soon as he walked out of the Oval Office.  
  
"Good news Mister President sir?" She asked.  
  
"Yes Mrs Landingham. You know what? I think I deserve a cookie." Bartlett said.  
  
"No sir. Whatever you've done, I haven't heard about it." She replied.  
  
"Oh come on. Just one."  
  
"Enjoy your lunch Mister President."  
  
  
  
Next chapter: The President's in a good mood. Something terrible happens which causes all the senior staff to put things into perspective. Stay tuned for "Lives Twist" 


	4. Oh no! Sam!

West Wing Sam's Secret #4  
  
  
  
More corrections: - Thanks guys. Bartlett will now be Bartlet and Seabourne will become Seaborn. I don't know what made me think those.  
  
  
  
Sorry if any part of this story contradicts "Real time" Events. No dishonour meant  
  
  
  
President Bartlet sat alone in the back of the limousine during the motorcade. He had decided to attend the charity function without his staff and allowed them to run the House while he was gone. There was still so much work to be done for the staff. There was always ways to get in contact with him if there was an emergency. Still, that made a ride in the back of the limousine a little boring.  
  
"So Jack." Bartlet pressed the button so he could speak to the driver, "You're going to watch the game tonight?"  
  
"No Mister President." Jack said, "I've hired out a great movie. Can't stand sports at the best of time."  
  
"You don't know what you're missing. It's going to be a thriller tonight." Bartlet said.  
  
"If you say so Mister President."  
  
  
  
Josh had just come back from the Hill to find Donna waiting at the back offices for him. She had a pale look on her face, but it took Josh a couple of seconds to look up from the folder he was carrying.  
  
"I've just come back from the Hill Donna." Josh said, "And I just want to go into my office and sit in silence." Josh continued walking through the offices.  
  
"Josh-" Donna said.  
  
"Donna, I've just come from the Hill. I've been drilled with questions from people that don't know what they're probing for. Who's only goal in life is to disrupt me from my work." Josh said, "So unless it's important Donna, don't interrupt my quiet time."  
  
As they walked past the many workstations, the television sets were virtually showing the same images just of different angles. A fire burnt brightly on a picture behind a newsreader.  
  
"Josh. Toby, Leo and Charlie are waiting for us in Leo's office." Donna said, "CJ will be right in after her press conference. It's important Josh." "Why didn't you just say that Donna?" Josh asked.  
  
"You didn't give me a chance."  
  
"All you had to say was Leo wanted to see me in his office now." Josh said as he changed direction without notice, "You have any idea what it's about Donna?"  
  
Donna struggled to keep up, "Something happened in Bali. Leo's been on the phone to everyone."  
  
Josh's pace stopped, "Bali? Has Sam called us?"  
  
Donna shook her head, "Not from the last time I heard."  
  
He picked up his pace again where he met CJ just before they entered Leo's office. The only thing that could be heard from the office was the television. Toby and Leo stood close to the television set while Charlie had his head down just listening to it. CJ's jaw dropped as soon as she heard what was going on.  
  
'Today we're sad to announce that an explosion has rocked a Katu nightclub.' The man on the television, 'at the moment terrorism has not been confirmed but authorities are not ruling out the possibility. So far the death toll stands at seventy-three. That death toll is sure to rise.'  
  
Leo turned down the sound using the remote and leant against his desk. There was a long silence before anyone spoke.  
  
"Have you heard from Sam yet?" CJ's thoughts immediately went to her colleague. Her previous doubts about where Sam was were now out the window.  
  
"No CJ." Leo answered, "I'm going to have to notify the President. Charlie you get the Indonesian government on the phone so when the President comes back he'll be in contact with them. CJ and Toby get the new guy and prepare a press relief offering condolences. And Josh ring up the FBI and get them to move their butts into high gear." Without realising it himself at first, Leo had shifted himself into work gear. He had been able to set aside what he felt at the moment.  
  
Leo grabbed his car keys and walked to the door trying to think of how he was going to tell the President about this. He allowed himself time to think of Sam, and wandered if was all right. Margaret was to call his pager if Sam had called.  
  
  
  
At first, Sam was shocked to see how tiny the installation looked with the vast desert area as its background. The jacket that Sam brought along was working wanders in keeping warm in the desert night. The two marines with him were taking a look through the binoculars and jotting down notes. Security around the installation looked pretty thin.  
  
"Yeah I think we can take it out." One marine said, "Its not guarded heavily."  
  
They were engrossed in plan making so heavily that they didn't hear a couple of jeeps pull up close by and several ununiformed soldiers leap out.  
  
"Just wait guys." Sam said to the marines, "I have to phone in the co ordinates."  
  
He keyed in the co ordinates into the phone and was just about to hit the return key.  
  
"You lot are our prisoners." A loud voice seemed to echo through the still air, "You come quietly or you come dead."  
  
Sam leapt to his feet and held his hands in the air, his phone still in his hands. The marines quickly followed suit. Without thinking, Sam hit the return button to send off the co ordinates. They had their hands roughly and tightly bounded by rope and tied together before being manhandled onto the top of the jeep.  
  
  
  
Leo flashed his Whitehouse ID to an usher standing outside the banquet hall who then opened the door for him. In the main dining hall, he could here the President's booming voice over the speakers. He opened the main doors and waited for the speech to conclude.  
  
Bartlet was surprised to see Leo standing to one side of the room, "Leo, I thought you were still at the Whitehouse."  
  
"Mister President." Leo said as calmly as he could muster, "There's been an incident in Bali. Possibly terrorist related."  
  
Bartlet said goodbye to the guests, "What happened?" He asked as they headed out the dining hall under heavy guard.  
  
"Its too early to speculate Sir." Leo said, "But an explosion flattened a Bali nightclub. Reports indicated that there are a hundred dead. Maybe more. We've arranged for you to speak to the Indonesian government as well as the Prime Minister of Australia as soon as you get back. CJ is going to be issuing a press statement any minute now. And Josh is getting the investigation going on."  
  
"Good Leo." Bartlet said, "You've kept things rolling."  
  
Bartlet stepped into the limo as Leo drove away in his car.  
  
  
  
Leo received the message from Margaret that the others were waiting for him in the East dining room of the Whitehouse. Before leaving, Leo looked through the opening of the Oval Office. The President was busy talking on the phone and sitting down. He guessed that he was either talking to the Australian or Indonesian authorities or government.  
  
In the East Room, the senior Whitehouse staff sat around the dining table. Toby, Mrs Landingham, Josh, Donna and Charlie were seated equally around. Mrs Landingham had her usual jar of cookies on the table in front of her.  
  
"Who shall go first?" Mrs Landingham asked. Leo had just walked in after it started, for a moment he waited at the door before walking in.  
  
"Sorry I'm late." Leo said, "But I had to finish something up."  
  
He found an empty chair and made himself comfortable.  
  
"I'll go first." Josh said, thinking of a story he could tell about him and Sam, "Well there's really one story that always comes to mind. Our college years, oh boy now there we had some interesting times." Josh took a drink of water, "I was attempting to run for school President for the council. Now this guy who I didn't know much about at the time was a flop when it came to communicating with people and when it came to speech writing he could put across any message he wanted to. I found out later that Sam actually wrote a speech that had a passage in there that asked a classmate out to a dinner. At first I didn't see where it happened. But there it was in plain sight."  
  
Josh laughed softly, he didn't tell that story too often but it seemed to get everyone smiling. Mrs Landingham slid one of her cookies over to Josh and he took it in his hand.  
  
Leo smiled as he thought for a moment recalling incidents that had occurred just a few months earlier.  
  
"Remember the hooker thing." There was a laugh as they all said she was a callgirl in chorus, "Laurie or Maurie, can't remember her name. We sure gave him grief with that one didn't we? I know I use to call her hooker just to annoy him. He quickly came to her defence for sure. That was one good quality that he had, he was always willing to help out and it didn't matter what anyone else thought. Cause if he did, wander what would've happened with her."  
  
They laughed as they recorded about how they all gave him grief about the callgirl and nodded about how Sam ignored their advice about her.  
  
"Of course I recall the inauguration day speech." Toby said after searching his mind for a good anecdote like the rest, "We were working on that for about a week straight, and after a draft or two I was about to wring his flaming neck. When it came to speechwriting he was a perfectionist, everything needed to sound exactly right."  
  
Toby and Leo ate the cookies that were given to them and listened to the others.  
  
Donna leant forward on the desk, "Well there was one good quality about Sam." She said, "Sam never really talked down to anyone and he always seemed to know how to make someone feel better when they felt lousy about something."  
  
"I remember." Mrs Landingham reminisced about the first couple of weeks, "His persistence. The first couple of weeks he worked in the Whitehouse he would try and convince me to give him a cookie. Anything from idle gossip to paying compliments, I almost gave him one for persistence. Sam soon learnt though."  
  
The others turned to Charlie, "Well I know you haven't known Sam for too long Charlie. But you must have something to talk about."  
  
Charlie had been quiet for along time, just listening to the others, "Well the first day I came to the Whitehouse looking for a job as a courier and I was being interviewed by Josh. After asking a couple of questions, he came to a pretty confusing one. That was when Sam came in and said I didn't have to answer about being gay and that he would represent me if I wished to sue." Charlie smirked, "At first I thought Sam and Josh hated each other, but soon found out they had a really close friendship. He always seemed to be close to everyone he worked with and said what he felt."  
  
They told more stories about Sam until it was time to go home. Saddened by the fact that they all felt like they had lost someone close to their hearts. They hadn't realised how close to Sam they all were until he was gone.  
  
  
  
Sam's watch had been taken so he couldn't tell what time it was and all the travelling had confused him. Right now he was sitting in a cell alone. The other three were held in adjoining cells he guessed. Several times he had attempted to communicate with them through the walls but to no avail.  
  
The door to the cell opened and in walked an official looking man with two armed guards.  
  
"So Mister Seaborn." The man said, "Perhaps now your President will give us what we ask him? We know you're close. I wander what he will trade you for."  
  
"Nothing." Sam said, his knees felt weak, "The President won't negotiate with the likes of you."  
  
"Don't you want out of here Mister Seaborn? You can turn him around. No?"  
  
"Yes I want out of here. But I can't change his mind, even if I could I wouldn't want the President of the United States to turn on his morals and negotiate with terrorists like you." Sam said taking a quick glance of the guns that the guards were pointing to him, "No President would."  
  
"But Mister Seaborn you got it wrong. We're no terrorists, we are fighting against oppression." The man said solemnly, "Israel has kept our allies under lock and key to survive we must retaliate."  
  
"Your methods are inexcusable." Sam snorted, "That's what makes you terrorists. As soon as the President negotiates with you, he's going to be laughed at."  
  
"You give us no choice Mister Seaborn." The man said, "We will make the President want you back at all costs. Enjoy your cell."  
  
The man and the guards closed the door behind them, leaving Sam to contemplate what the last statement had meant. The man had sounded like there was something else up his sleeve. Sam couldn't fathom what it was. A meal tray was passed through the slot in the door. He took it and sat on the thin mattress on the floor. There was no choice but to eat it. 


	5. Questions Of Loyalty

Sam's Secret: Pt 5: Questions of Loyalty  
  
President Bartlet walked into where Leo and co were still talking about their memories of Sam. Bartlet listened to them talk on for a bit before interrupting their speaking.  
  
"Guys isn't it about time you lot went home." Bartlet had recently heard of Sam's capture and his mind was clearly on that, "We've got a busy schedule tomorrow."  
  
Bartlet left the room and retired for the night without speaking to Abby. He tried to sleep but was finding it difficult because of the amount of things on his mind. Abby sensed this but did not wish to pry to hard, instead she just rested her head on his shoulder and massaged his chest to let him know she was there.  
  
  
  
Leo sat in his office just a couple of days after the talk with everyone and was slowly getting his mind back on his job. He checked the President's diary; right now he was in with the Secretary of Defence and Admiral Fitzwallace. Then the President's afternoon would be free except for the meeting with a school class that had won "Why we should meet the President" essay contest and with a man that had saved two cats and a dog from a burning building. He shuffled through some papers and drunk from his cup of coffee before his daughter Mallory came into his office.  
  
"Mallory. What's the matter?" Leo asked. He knew she was still upset about Sam, but it looked like there was something else.  
  
"Dad is it true that they pay terrorists or friends or family twenty five grand when they perform a mission?" Mallory asked.  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"Is it true?" Mallory persisted.  
  
"Yes it is Mallory." Leo answered, "Why?"  
  
"Someone's paid twenty five thousand into my account with a thank you note that included Sam." Mallory said crying.  
  
"You haven't touched the money have you?" Leo said standing up and approaching Mallory.  
  
"No Dad." Mallory said, "I never thought Sam could be a bad guy."  
  
Mallory accepted the fatherly hug from Leo, "I thought he was a good man." She started crying.  
  
"There, there Mal." Leo said, "I honestly can't see Sam doing that. Stay here Mal and wait till I come back after speaking with the President." He pulled out of the embrace slowly and left Mal alone in his office.  
  
"Margaret." Leo said as he approached his secretary's desk, "Would you be able to get Mallory a coke and sandwich please?"  
  
"But Leo." Margaret said.  
  
"I know it's not part of your job." Leo said, "I'm asking you as a favour."  
  
"Ok Leo." She replied.  
  
As Leo walked towards The Oval Office his mind switched back to the last couple of weeks and the way the President and Sam has been acting. From when Sam had the secret meeting when he was quickly asked to leave The Oval to the President's action the other night when they were all talking about Sam. And come to think of it, the Post Card didn't seem to right either. Why didn't he send one to Mal?  
  
'Oh God.' Leo thought in haste, 'Did the President know more than he was letting on?'  
  
  
  
"Mister President Sir." Admiral Fitzwallace said, "We have a chance to knockout the Sites. Sam sent us the co ordinates."  
  
"And risk killing Sam?" Bartlet snapped, "No."  
  
The DefSec finally moved into the conversation, "Sam knew the risks when he was given the mission. Otherwise he wouldn't have phoned in the co ordinates. We have to destroy them before they are moved." He said.  
  
"One of you two can give me other options." Bartlet said, "There has to be something else we can do."  
  
"Mister President." Admiral Fitzwallace, "I know you like Sam. I liked him to. But this is far more important than Sam. Come on, he didn't want to give into those people. The only way is to take out the sites. You must admit that Sam would have wanted it that way."  
  
"Damn it." Mister President punched the oak table with his fist, "Damn this. You two go and have a talk with each other or whoever and come back with a better answer. I don't want Sam dead!"  
  
Admiral Fitzwallace and the DefSec left The Oval just as Leo was walking in.  
  
  
  
"What is it?" Bartlet asked annoyed, he was still riled up about the meeting with the other two.  
  
"It's about Sam sir." Leo said, "I've received some info that Sam may have been involved in terrorism."  
  
"Leo." Bartlet said in a straight tone and pointed his finger right at him, "Don't you ever say that again."  
  
"But sir." Leo walked closer, "Mallory received a payment-"  
  
"How many people know about this payment?" Bartlet motioned for Leo to sit down.  
  
"Just me and Mallory." Leo answered as he sat down.  
  
"Sam is somewhere in Iraq." Bartlet said, "He was never in Bali. Sam was sent on a special mission but now we know he has been captured."  
  
"What?" Leo asked, "Why are you telling me this?"  
  
"Because he's a hero Leo." Bartlet said, "And for you to suggest he's a terrorist is wrong. You can tell Mal this if you want but nobody else. Sam didn't want anyone to know what he was doing?"  
  
"Ok. Thanks for telling me Mister President." Leo said, "I'll respect Sam's request, and I'll keep Sam's secret."  
  
  
  
Next episode: Will Admiral Fitzwallace and the Defsec come up with another plan to keep Sam alive? Will torture and drugs psychologically affect Sam? Stay tuned for Sam's internal battle in the next chapter, "Don't forget about me" 


	6. Don't Forget About Me

Sam's Secret 6: Don't Forget About Me!  
  
Sam sat up on the stone slab that was his bed for the time being. The insides of his stomach felt like they were on fire and he didn't feel too good at all. He felt his forehead and that too felt hot. There was a bout of dizziness as he stepped to his feet and he used the sink in the dark corner of the room to wash his face and take a mouthful of drink.  
  
"You seem all alone here." A voice came from the bed he was just on, "Whatever happened to your friends?" The voice sounded familiar but almost distant.  
  
Sam turned around and was startled to find it was himself sitting there, "Who are you?" He asked. Still in disbelief, it was like looking in the mirror. Except for the fact that the man on the bed looked like him about five years ago.  
  
"You know exactly who I am Sam." Sam2 said, "Why don't you just make the call and convince the President to deal with them."  
  
"I can't do that." Sam said, "If you were truly me, you'd know that."  
  
"Oh come on Sam." Sam2 stood up fast, "Where are your friend's now? I bet its business as usual at the Whitehouse. As if you never were there."  
  
Sam and Sam2 were now standing toe-to-toe, "They're my friends. They all are." Sam said.  
  
"You know when they say jump, you ask how high." Sam2 responded, "Sounds like they're great friends to me." He said sarcastically.  
  
"I do my job." Sam said loudly, "I do my duty."  
  
"You're nothing more than a puppet Sam." Sam2 said harshly, "That's how they treat you and that's how you allow them to. If you were I, you'd see that. Whatever happened to the headstrong soldier you use to be?"  
  
"That soldier grew up." Sam replied, "That soldier learnt how to best serve his country."  
  
"Your country cares nothing for you." Sam2 walked behind him and grabbed him on the shoulder; "You are a stupid fool if you think otherwise."  
  
"I don't do it to be loved by my country." Sam said slightly turning his head, "I do it for my country."  
  
A funny taste filled his mouth, he licked his lips only to recognise the taste as blood. The scene of his cell disappeared as a fist entered his field of vision and struck him on the side of the face.  
  
  
  
Sam's whole face hurt, his ribs hurt. There was nothing he could do to relieve the pain since his hands were tied behind his back. Every time he coughed he could only taste his blood. The fist came again.  
  
Someone knelt down in front of him, "Well it seems your precious President doesn't care about you." Sam couldn't focus on the man in front of him, "I guess you're just going to allowed to rot here."  
  
Sam's head flopped forward. How much more of this would he have to take? And was his other self right? Does nobody care about him? Some friends.  
  
"He's had enough for now." The man said, "Tomorrow, we'll get serious." Sam could feel himself being dragged back to his cell by two men.  
  
Sam laid on the stone slab holding his ribs and held his arm over his eyes, "Don't forget about me guys." Sam said, "Oh God I don't think I can hold on. Give me strength."  
  
He sniffled and began to cry. He couldn't help it, the pain was bearable but the thought of being abandoned by his so-called friends was heart wrenching. That night was the first time he remembered crying himself to sleep.  
  
  
  
Admiral Fitzwallace walked into the situation room where Leo and Bartlet were already sitting down. "It's great to see you so soon." President Bartlet said as the Admiral sat down in the first seat to the President's right.  
  
"Sir." Fitzwallace said, getting straight down to business, "We have come up with a scenario. We've agreed to a joint rescue and destroy mission. A: To take out the missile sites and B: To rescue Sam."  
  
Bartlet just nodded in response as Leo watched on.  
  
"I doubt I need to tell you Mister President that this will not totally insure Sam's survival." Fitzwallace continued, "We need the go ahead to begin this operation as soon as possible."  
  
"Do it." Bartlet said solemnly.  
  
They shook hands before the Admiral left. Leo stayed with the President.  
  
"Sir." He asked, "Why did you send Sam to Iraq?"  
  
"Leo, I think it would be better if he tells you himself." Bartlet lowered his head, "That's if he comes back."  
  
"Jed." Leo said in a tone that caused Bartlet to look up, "Think positive, of course he'll be back."  
  
  
  
CJ looked annoyed to find Danny leaning up against her car, "What do you want Danny? Whatever it is, I'm not in the mood for you."  
  
"CJ. I've just come to offer my condolences about Sam." Danny said.  
  
"Wow Danny. That's so unlike you."  
  
"It has me so surprised that the President hadn't said anything about Sam in public or to the press at least." Danny said.  
  
CJ nudged Danny out of the way and opened the door to the car, "And I thought you actually cared Danny. Get out of my sight." CJ slammed her door shut.  
  
Danny was left standing alone in the Parking area. Nothing made sense to him about this. Everybody in the Whitehouse seemed so uptight and tight- lipped about Sam. There was a story to this and he knew it.  
  
  
  
Sam awoke only to find his hands being tied to some sort of rack behind him. He attempted to kick his feet but they were tightly bound bye the ankles.  
  
"Now you will tell us everything." The man said again, "Or fry."  
  
Sam kept quiet. He wasn't sure what was coming up next. But he knew that it couldn't be good.  
  
"Turn it on guys." The man said.  
  
Electricity ran through his veins. Any pain that seemed to lay dormant lately resurfaced, "I'm not saying anything Sam said."  
  
There was a slight relief before the switch was turned up again. Sam screamed because as horrendous pain coursed through his whole body. He tried to summon all the internal strength he had to relieve himself of the pain. There was no relief as the voltage was increased without any pause. Again Sam found himself screaming out in pain.  
  
"Alright!" Sam cried out when he was able, "Alright enough! I'll tell you everything. Just please stop." The pain had him in tears.  
  
"See that's all it would have taken you stubborn man." He flicked the switch again, "You're not lying to me are you?"  
  
"NO!" Sam could hardly scream, "I will. Please, enough. The President knows I'm here and not in Bali. I told him not to trade with you."  
  
"And-" The man threatened to flip the switch again.  
  
"They're going to destroy the sites before they deal with you." Sam lowered his head, "I advised the President not to deal."  
  
As soon as the bondage was untied from the rack he fell to the floor with a sickening thud. His whole body ached too much to even move.  
  
"See how easy it was." The man knelt beside him, "All you had to do was tell us what you know."  
  
The man talked to someone else in the room, Sam could only see the feet, "Guys, forgive me for what I have done. I'm sorry." He allowed his eyes to close, "I hope my President forgives me." He said before drifting off to a subconscious state.  
  
  
  
Danny pushed his way through Leo and CJ to try and approach the President, "President Bartlet!" He called out, "I want to know why you haven't spoken publicly about the death of Sam. And I would like to know why he was at the Pentagon just before he left."  
  
At that moment, CJ strongly considered hitting the panic button on her mobile phone just once, "Get lost Danny." She snapped.  
  
"Is there anything I can give you to keep you quiet Danny?" Bartlet asked, "How about fifteen minutes alone with me on any subject you want excluding Sam otherwise the offer is annulled."  
  
"An Hour Mister President." Danny said, expecting the President not to go for it, "On all the issues I want."  
  
"Ok then Danny." Bartlet said, "Next Thursday four pm in The Oval."  
  
"Thank you sir." Danny said, leaving with a defeated look on his face.  
  
CJ turned to the President, "He's right. You haven't said anything about Sam."  
  
"CJ." Bartlet said, "In between running the country, issues here and there, meetings and all that, I just haven't found the time to worry about that."  
  
Leo interrupted CJ, "He's right CJ. And plus we all know how he feels about Sam. Even if he doesn't know how to express it."  
  
Bartlet just shot him a glance, "Thanks Leo." He said.  
  
  
  
Three Black hawk helicopters almost flew at ground level over the desolate surface and landed in the absolute middle of nowhere. Members of the USMC jumped out as the choppers landed.  
  
The Lieutenant handed a map to each of the Sergeants, "OK. Alpha, you'll be responsible for taking out that site marked on this match. Beta: You are with me, we're going after an American prisoner. Charlie: You'll be taking over the sites marked here." He had to yell over the noise of the chopper blades, "We will rendezvous at this location and then radio the choppers. OK?"  
  
Ten men got out of each of chopper, there were thirty in all. Each squad went towards their mark. The Lieutenant gave the choppers' pilots the signal to take off.  
  
  
  
In chapter 7: Will they be able to rescue Sam and destroy the intended targets? 


End file.
